


Vampires Will Never Hurt You (I'll Make Sure They Don't)

by foxsinban (orphan_account)



Series: Gerard Way Is Actually A Vampire, No Joke He Almost Killed Me [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Basement Gerard Way, Bullets Era (My Chemical Romance), Bullets Era Gerard Way, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love, M/M, Vampire Gerard Way, vampire!Gerard, vampire!gee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foxsinban
Summary: Gerard Way, A intern at Cartoon Network trying but failing to break into the scene. After 9/11 happened, he decides to start a band. Did I mention the fact that he's a vampire?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Gerard Way Is Actually A Vampire, No Joke He Almost Killed Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779607
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. But You Don't Work Here Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! This is my first post on A03, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!!!

“You can't be serious Gerard.” Mikey had looked up from his flip phone he was rapidly texting on a few moments ago.

Gerard sat criss cross on his bed while Mikey sat across from him on those god awful green camper chairs. Gerard never broke Mikey's gaze. 

Mikey lifted a singular eyebrow. “You're serious.” He placed his phone on top of a load of sketchbooks Gerard had.

Mikey inched closer to the edge of his chair uncrossing his unusually long legs and placing his feet firmly on the basement floor. His hands cupping his pointy knees.

“I mean, what happened to comics?”

A few seconds had passed by after Mikey had posed that question. Gerard heavily sighed and ran a pale hand through his unwashed hair. “Comics are my passion, don't get me wrong. But lately they are making me feel unfulfilled you know?”

Mikey nodded his head, he noticed that Gerard had been grunting and moaning more about his internship at Cartoon Network. He barely worked on his own projects. All in all he avoided doing anything art related.

“Well, after the twin towers, I -well, it led me to think, I'm feeling pretty hopeless right now about well, everything. Everybody is right now. And well, I want to soothe that.” Gerard was now playing with his fingers looking down at them.

“That's why I want to start a band. I want to give hope. I feel like it's necessary.” Gerard brought up his gaze up to Mikey once again. “It's calling me, you know? I just I just feel it.” Gerard let himself fall back on his mattress. Letting out a heavy sigh once his back hit his Star Wars themed sheets.

Mikey slowly got up from the green camping chair and started pacing around the basement.

After a couple minutes of brooding silence he had stopped pacing.

“I'm glad you found something that has sparked genuine motivation and purpose to you once again.” Gerard lifted a jacketed arm up in the air and motioned his hand in a way to signify continuation.

“But?”, Gerard questioned.

“But, you seem to forget Gerard, cuz I have to remind you. All. The. Fucking. Time.  
You're a vampire man.”

“And?” Gerard now lifted both of his arms in a spread out questioning way.

“Comics I could get behind, pretty much a vampiric lifestyle that won't get you found out.” Gerard grunted and rolled his eyes, not like Mikey could see anyways, “But i'm not sure about this.”

Mikey dragged his four fingers on top of his closed eyelids. “Mikey don't worry, you can join!” Gerard said in a buoyant way. 

Mikey took his fingers off of his eyelids and blinked dumbfoundedly a couple times. Then rolled his eyes. “Motherfucker, you thought I wasn't gonna join? So you can forget to drink some blood and then go on a sucking everybody dry rampage and kill your hypothetical bandmates?”

Gerard brought a middle finger in the air. “Asshole, it was one fucking time, plus that dude isn’t even dead.” 

Mikey rolled his eyes once more, “Well he could have died if I wasn't there to stop you.” Gerard let out a little sigh and closed his eyes. 

Vampire or not there was always something in the way of the things he wanted to do. He had pitched an idea to Cartoon Network, and that fell through. After witnessing what happened on that horrifying day, comics were the last thing on his mind. 

A restless feeling had blossomed in his soul. He had to do something to cope. The world was filled with unjust and this air of sorrow, he couldn't just sit in his basement and waste away not doing anything about it. If he couldn't do anything about Cartoon Network, fine let it be that way. He could do something on his own.

After a long moment of silence Mikey spoke,“But, like I said, I'm not sure about this but if you're gonna do it, I'm gonna do it with you so I could keep you in check.”

Gerard brought himself up to a sitting position and mustered the widest smile he could. “Thanks Mikes.”

“I'm not doing it only for you, I always wanted to be in a band and it looks like your being serious about it.” Gerard's smile did not phase. His fangs full on display. 

It should have been creepy or scary, but Mikey knew better than to think that. His older brother was practically harmless. Unless he was coming at you full force trying to get the fluid that ran through your entire body. 

Other than that, he was a goobering nerd who loved comics and drank coffee like that's how he breathed. But he didn't need to breathe anymore, but that didn't matter. Gerard was always Mikey's older brother. That didn't change when he became a vampire.

Mikey rolled his eyes ;for how many times he rolls his eyes they should probably be stuck like that; but regardless of the eye rolling the left side of Mikey's lips lifted a little.


	2. Oh Baby Let Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a second chapter, hope you enjoy it!!!

“Hello?” A familiar gruff voice answered the call. 

“Yello?” Gerard said while running a hand through his hair. He was relieved that his old friend had answered his call. 

“Yo, Who is this?” 

“It's Gerard.”

“Jared? I don't think I know a Jared. Sorry man I think you've got the-”

Gerard let out a little sigh. “No, Gerard Way.”

“Oh! Gerard Way, what's up man?! You still drawing cartoons? It's cool that you work for Cartoon Network man. Cartoons and shit.”

Gerard got a mug that had ‘#1 DAD’ printed on it from one of the kitchen cupboards and let water from the faucet fill it. Once it was filled, he put it in the microwave and let it heat up for one minute and thirty seconds.

“No actually, I quit.” A heavy silence filled the line.

“Oh Wow. Sorry Gerard, I didn't know.”

Gerard walked back and forth in the kitchen. “It's okay Matt. It's not like I got fired or anything. I quit cause it had to be done.”

Matt cleared his throat,”So why'd you call?”

“Do you still play drums?”

That question was met with immediate booming laughter from Matt. “Do I still play Gerard? Of course I still play!” Matt answered back like he couldn't fathom himself not playing. 

Gerard grinned. “Well, that's great! I was wondering if you wanted to play with me.” 

“Like jam?”

“Well that of course, but well, like- start a band with me.”

“I mean, do you know how to play anything?”

“I uh, i'm pretty good at guitar.” Hopefully his voice was somewhat convincing. In reality Gerard was pretty shitty at guitar. It's not like he didn't try, he totally did try his hardest but it wasn’t clicking. Not like how art clicked for him.

“Cool, cool. You know, never actually saw you as a guitar guy but what do I know?”

God, was it that obvious that he wasn't a guitar guy? Gerard wondered if other facts of his life were obvious. Like the fact that he barely showered, or the fact that his life was hanging on one fucking thread due to the whole Cartoon Network fiasco. If this whole band idea didn't give him a sense of fulfillment, he had no idea what he would do. And also the whole vampire thing. That was the least of his worries though. 

“But yeah, Gerard I would be up for that. Just let me find an opening and I'll see what you’ve got.”

After that confirmation Gerard and Matt swapped information and Matt told him that he would try his best to go see Gerard in a couple of days.

Ending the call, Gerard let out a long sigh. A couple seconds later the microwave started beeping. He opened the door and got his mug out. Due to his vampiric abilities he could not get burned unless something was scorching hot.

So Gerard grabbed the mug without using the handle and placed it on the counter. He got Nescafe instant coffee out of the pantry and got two big spoonfuls of coffee pebbles; as he liked to call them because they were not fine enough to be powder; and started mixing.

Once mixed he leaned on the counter and sipped the coffee tenderly. 

The front door knob was jiggling till the door was opened. Gerard didnt lift up his head to check who came into the house, he already knew who it was.  
“So did you call him?” Mikey held his phone in one hand while his other hand on his hip. “Or do I have to call him for you?” Mikey lifted an eyebrow questioning Gerard.

One thing that certainly did not change after Gerard became a vampire was the fact that he was socially awkward. People described vampires as these suave creatures. Gerard was far from that. He was not that great at talking to people, but he was superior when it came to giving a bigger message rather than “mindless conversations” as Gerard put it.

Gerard nodded his head and continued to sip his coffee.

“You made coffee, awesome can I have so- ew.” Mikey's face contorted as if he had sucked on a lemon or he had smelled something foul. The only emotion that would ever be clearly displayed on Mikeys face was extreme disgust.

“Why are you drinking instant coffee man, we have a Keurig for a reason and instant coffee tastes like ass.” Mikey shook his head side to side as if doing that would erase the fact there was instant coffee in his household.

Gerard rolled his eyes,” Get out of here with you and your coffee hierarchy. I sometimes like making my coffee, it's comforting. Plus black coffee tastes the same, instant or not.”

Mikey scoffed,”Did you just say, ‘I sometimes like making my coffee’ because your bird brain isn't harvesting or grinding anything. You aint making crap.”

“Okay, okay I got it. I don't make it, I just mix some shit. Are you happy now?” Gerard asked, slightly annoyed with his baby brother.

“No not really, first put that instant shit away, can't stand to see it.” Mikey turned his head to the side, his eyes not facing Gerard or the Nescafe instant coffee container on the counter. 

Gerard rolled his eyes, placing his ‘#1 DAD’ mug on the counter and picking up the Nescafe instant coffee and placing it back in the pantry with a hint of a smile on his face.

“You satisfied now, Princess Mikey?” Gerard crossed his arms and Mikey looked backed at him.

“Not yet. Did you drink any blood yet Gerard?” Silence filled the kitchen. Gerard uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair.

“I kinda forgot, I was kinda busy, you know, I was writing some lyrics to this song and-”

“I know you don't like it, but shit can happen if you don’t. I just don't want you to be uncontrollable to yourself. You are still you, you know?” Mikey's eyes bore into Gerards face.

“I know that Mikes, I just want you to stop holding yourself accountable for what happened to me. Also I did genuinely forget. I was so enraptured writing, and I haven't felt like that in such a long time you know?”

Mikey sighed. “I know, you're acting more lively than usual, it's a good thing. Like I said it's great you found something to be passionate about.”

Gerard nodded his head and opened the refrigerator. There were some blood pouches that were hung there. He grabbed one and closed the refrigerator door. He tore off a plastic corner of the pouch and started sucking. More like slurping actually.

In a mere six seconds Gerard was finished with his blood pouch and he tossed the empty pouch into the trash. 

Mikey was right, he felt way more in control. He felt the edginess dulled off to nothingness.

“If you want I can put an alarm on your phone so that can be your reminder.”

Gerard refocused his gaze back to Mikey again.

“I would really like that Mikes.” Gerard said with a grin on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Feel free to comment if you want, ask questions whatever, Ill be open to responding! Thanks for reading!!


	3. Update

Im gonna get straight to the point, i have no intention or i don't see a future of me ever finishing this fic. Life has taken me on a ride and I just kinda have hit a point where i have no ideas what i was gonna do with this. Thats why its important to plan things out, i guess i never learned that rule. Im proud that i still wrote something though. I did start on a chapter 3 but its barely anything. This was a fun venture but i don't plan on posting anything here on this account anymore. That may change though. Nothing is ever definite. I appreciate everybody who liked my works, thank you <3


End file.
